


Have I ever mentioned how glad I am you brought me in?

by HawkyBarton



Series: Clara and Phil Verse [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Waaaay late NYE post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara, Phil, and Damian wring in the New Year. Set during "Hoping that the House is Not Brought down" but can be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have I ever mentioned how glad I am you brought me in?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: It’s New Years Eve, and your OTP has a baby. Friends/family/whoever come over to ring in the New Year. Early in the night, Person A puts the baby to sleep in their nursery, closing the door so the noise of the party doesn’t bother them. Close to midnight, the baby wakes up, and A goes to soothe them. Not wanting to miss getting a New Years kiss with their partner, Person B follows them up. At midnight, they have their New Years kiss with their baby in A’s arms, in the quiet of the nursery.

Clara cuddled the 8 month old Damian in her arms and kissed his little cheek. So much had happened in her life, in so little time, and now that they were headed to the New Year, she just wanted everything to work out the way she had always imagined it to.

Laying Damian down, Clara made sure he was tucked in tight before leaving the nursery and shutting the door firmly behind her. _The best thing about this Tower is the sound proofing in the bedrooms, that’s for certain._

Nodding to JARVIS, Clara went down a floor to join Phil at Stark’s annual New Year’s Eve party, and was certain that if anything _did_ happen, JARVIS would warn her immediately.

The party was already in full swing by the time she arrived (not that she expected anything less from Stark), and Clara spent the first couple of minutes schmoozing people she didn’t even know before she finally found her way to Phil and the Avengers.

Phil smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, “He out for the count?”

Clara smiled, “Yep. Now Uncle JARVIS is in charge of making sure he stays that way”

Phil chuckled, “Good. Let’s dance”

Clara laughed as Phil grabbed her and swung her onto the dancefloor, her body feeling swan-like as they waltzed the night away.

They danced and laughed and had fun all the way up until 11:55. Stark already had the countdown up, the minutes and the seconds scrolling down as they closed the year and prepared to start a new one.

Clara and Phil were cuddling in a chair in the corner of the room, Clara on Phil’s lap with their foreheads pressed together as they talked quietly.

“Agent Barton.” JARVIS interrupted quietly.

Clara sighed and pulled her head away from Phil, “What is it JARVIS?”

“It seems Young Damian has woken up and is currently crying”

Clara and Phil looked at each other, “If I go now, I’m not sure I’ll make it back in time…”

Phil shook his head, “I’ll go with you. Might as well ring in the New Year with my wife and my son, and my much deserved New Year’s Eve kiss”

Clara rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing Phil’s hand as she began to head back to the nursery.

Luckily, Stark had a countdown installed throughout the entire tower, so there wasn’t a single spot that you couldn’t see how much time you had left.

There was three minutes left in the year when Clara and Phil made it to Damian’s room.

Humming, Clara picked up the crying baby and rocked him slowly, smiling as Damian quieted down almost immediately.

Feeling Phil’s arms wrap securely around both her and Damian, Clara sighed and rested her head on Phil’s shoulder. “I’m so glad you brought me in Phil, have I ever mentioned that?”

Phil chuckled, “Once or twice, usually after a good orgasm”

Clara snorted and smacked Phil’s arm with her free hand, “I’m serious you oaf”

Phil grinned and kissed Clara’s cheek.

“10, 9, 8…” JARVIS interrupted with the countdown.

Clara turned to Phil and tipped her head up.

“7, 6, 5…”

Phil smiled and cupped Clara’s cheek with one hand, the other coming to rest against Damian’s body.

“4, 3, 2….”

Phil and Clara moved closer together.

“1”

The two kissed, and it was beautiful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
